


Sweet Pea

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, Tragedy, Waiting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…kau tidak apa-apa?”</p>
<p>“Emang aku kelihatan gimana?”</p>
<p>Aku diam sejenak. Kualihkan pandanganku ke cermin yang ada di belakangmu, menampilkan sosokku yang tidak jauh berbeda darimu. Kuhabiskan sisa isi cangkirku sebelum berkata, “Kau tampak seperti orang yang sedang patah hati.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A Doll's View

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi... bikin multichapter lagi.
> 
> Harapan utama: semoga yang ini gak ke-discontinue. /sobs

Kau duduk di sini, tepat di hadapanku dengan mata hampa dan tanpa daya. Cangkir berisi teh kesukaanmu yang tidak kau sentuh; sudahkah ia mendingin setelah beberapa jam terabaikan? Sementara kuhabiskan teh bagianku, kulirik kau yang masih bungkam.

 

Hei, bicaralah padaku. Katakan apapun yang ada di pikiranmu. Jangan abaikan aku hanya untuk mengingat orang itu; aku yang berada di dekatmu sekarang, bukan dia berada jauh di sana dan mustahil untuk kembali. Cepatlah bangun dari tidur lelapmu, buat hariku cerah dengan suara dan kehadiranmu.

 

 Untuk sekali ini saja.

 

_Ya_?

_-setahun yang lalu-_

 

“Apa susahnya memperlihatkan sosokmu yang asli?”

 

Kau tertawa lepas—tetapi itu bukan tawamu yang sebenarnya. Tawa ini palsu; tawa yang memuakkan dan membuat mataku panas. Meski sepuhan merah jambu menghiasi wajahmu dan membuatmu tampak ‘bahagia’, aku tahu kau sedang berduka. “Susah banget, tau. Orang-orang di luar sana nyebelin banget, sih,” jawabmu lepas. Ketika aku hanya diam tidak mengerti, kau mulai menjelaskan, “Yah, pernah dengar kalimat ‘ _be yourself_ ’ enggak?”

 

Aku mengangguk pelan. Melihat reaksiku, kau terkekeh—kekehan menyindir yang jarang kau tampakkan pada orang lain. Inilah sisimu yang hanya kau tunjukkan padaku; sosokmu yang sebenarnya dan membuatku tersenyum senang. “Mereka ngomong ‘ _be yourself_ ’ terus-terusan, tapi begitu ditunjukin yang mereka mau, mereka malah pergi dan ngejekin kita—ngumbar rahasia kayak ember bocor sampai seisi dunia tau. Pfft! Nyebelin banget, ‘kan?”

 

_Ah_. Jadi itu maksudmu. Aku, yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang selain dirimu ini, hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan lanjut tersenyum.

 

Sosokmu yang sebenarnya ini mengagumkan.

 

Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu?

 

- _enam bulan yang lalu_ -

 

Kau tampak gusar. Teh yang baru rampung kuseduh tidak langsung kau sentuh. Ketika kutanya sebabnya, kau menggeram dan melempar pisau lipat kesayanganmu ke dinding di belakangku. Begitu melihat wajahku (kurasa aku terlihat kaget dan ketakutan, tetapi aku juga tidak yakin raut wajah apa yang muncul sekarang), kekesalanmu langsung menghilang dan kau meminta maaf dengan suara lirih.

 

Ada yang tidak beres di luar sana, ‘kan?

 

“—si _redhead_ brengsek itu sukses bikin dia ngejauhin aku.”

 

…oh. Jadi itu penyebabnya. “Dia bongkar semua rahasiamu?”

 

Kau membuat suara aneh—suara yang terdengar seperti campuran balon yang dikempiskan dan suara kucing marah. Meskipun sudah hidup bersamamu lebih dari satu dekade, aku masih heran bagaimana caramu membuat suara aneh itu. Suara yang hanya muncul ketika kau benar-benar bosan atau kesal dengan sesuatu…

 

Suara yang membuatku tambah membenci dirinya, yang tidak pernah paham apapun tentangmu padahal kau terlalu hapal dengan sifatnya.

 

Apa ini yang dinamakan ‘cemburu’?

 

- _dua hari yang lalu_ -

 

“…kau tidak apa-apa?”

 

“Emang aku kelihatan gimana?”

 

Aku diam sejenak. Kualihkan pandanganku ke cermin yang ada di belakangmu, menampilkan sosokku yang tidak jauh berbeda darimu. Kuhabiskan sisa isi cangkirku sebelum berkata, “Kau tampak seperti orang yang sedang patah hati.”

 

Kau tertawa. Tawa yang diiringi air mata. Hanya inilah yang tidak kusukai saat kau yang sebenarnya muncul—tawa ini membuat dadaku sesak dan tanganku gemetar.

 

“Patah hati, eh? Gagal move on beneran ini.”

 

Kau dan bahasamu yang tidak rapih.

 

“Aaah, payah. Padahal sebelumnya aku biasa aja, enggak sampai begini waktu dia pergi.”

 

Juga ekspresimu yang seakan mengatakan ‘ _apa gunanya aku hidup_ ’ secara tidak langsung.

 

“Ini kenapa ya, kira-kira? Kok tumben perih banget rasanya…”

 

Aku hanya bisa bungkam dan menyeduh teh lagi. Sementara kau terus melancarkan kutukan untuk semua yang ada di dunia dan membuatmu kehilangan dirinya **lagi** , aku memilih untuk duduk diam dan mendengarkan semua keluh kesahmu dengan tenang.

 

Menyedihkan, memang, tetapi itulah gunanya sebuah boneka, ‘kan?

 

**_._ **

****

**_._ **

****

**_To be continued._ **


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sudah kubilang juga...”
> 
>  
> 
> Tidak ada jawaban.
> 
>  
> 
> “Semua berakhir sama—tidak ada yang berubah.”
> 
>  
> 
> Helaian rambut hitam yang masih basah menutupi sepasang mata berwarna sama, menyembunyikan duka, kekecewaan dan—
> 
>  
> 
> “Dia tetap berakhir mati, ‘kan?”
> 
>  
> 
> \--amarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ambil tisu* *terharu ada yang baca dan ngasih kudos*
> 
> Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca, apalagi yang udah ngasih kudos (Q///Q)/ #hugsemua 
> 
> Sekedar warning buat chapter ini: bahasa gaul yang ngawur, karena saya gak pernah ngomong gue-lo ke temen-temen. /orz Hints shonen ai mulai muncul juga. Akhir kata, kalau enggak suka, mohon segera tekan 'back' di browser masing-masing. 
> 
> Bagi yang masih lanjut, selamat membaca dan semoga menikmati :)

Fia menutup mulut dengan tangan kiri, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak terlihat terlalu mengantuk. Upayanya gagal, tentu saja, karena sudut mata yang tergenang air dan tampang super kusut dengan daya tinggal lima watt. Pemuda bertopi biru muda yang duduk di hadapannya meringis melihat kondisi teman baiknya. “Tidur jam berapa kamu, bro?”

 

Dijawab dengan angkatan bahu dan, “Seingatku sih, jam sembilan pas…”

 

“Itu pas naik ke kasur buat baca-baca atau beneran udah mau tidur?”

 

“— _uh_.” Fia bungkam seribu bahasa sembari tersenyum gugup. Raut wajahnya membuat jawaban bisa langsung tertebak—hanya bagi mereka yang kenal dekat. Seperti Tirta, contohnya. “Tidur kemalaman enggak bagus buat cewek lho,” gurau Tirta setengah menyeringai. Fia mendengus sambil mengibaskan rambut coklat kemerahan yang dibiarkan memanjang hingga mencapai pundak. “Bakal kudengerin **kalau** aku cewek.”

 

Terdengar suara orang tersedak dari meja dekat pintu masuk. Fia berkedip kaget sementara Tirta tertawa keras. Kebisingan itu membuat beberapa pengunjung kantin menoleh dan memasang reaksi beragam; beberapa merasa terganggu, beberapa terlihat bingung, dan sisanya ikut terkekeh. Alasannya, tentu saja…

 

“Aku dikira cewek **lagi**?”

 

Yep. Sering terjadi salah paham tentang gender Fia yang sebenarnya, mulai dari awal OSPEK sampai sekarang. Dikarenakan bentuk tubuh yang terlalu langsing untuk ukuran laki-laki, bulu mata lentik, dan rambut yang dipanjangkan—karena urusan dompet, bukan karena mau mengikuti trend cowok cantik yang sedang _in_ —Fia sering disangka sebagai lawan jenisnya. Hal yang sering membuatnya digoda  dan jadi bahan keusilan Tirta, teman baiknya sejak ujian masuk universitas. Di sisi lain, tawa Tirta makin keras. Terlalu keras, hingga memancing emosi seseorang yang dasarnya sering _bad mood_ dan berakhir dengan mulut tersumpal wafer lengkap dengan bungkusnya. Terang saja dia batuk-batuk. Fia sendiri menatap sosok berambut merah hasil salon itu dengan gugup dan lambaian tangan kaku. “Uh, lagi bad mood, Gan?”

 

‘Gan’ yang dimaksud di sini bukan sapaan seperti di Kaskus. Jangankan punya akun di sana, mampir saja Fia jarang—seringnya mampir ke Twitter dia, _stalking_ seseorang dan mari kembali ke topik sebelum melenceng makin jauh. ‘Gan’ yang dimaksud adalah nama ‘Gani’ yang dimutilasi huruf ‘i’-nya; nama milik sosok yang terkenal jutek nan galak seangkatan. Masih sebuah rahasia Ilahi kenapa ia bisa terdampar di kos-kosan yang sama dengan Tirta. Fia mengasihani siapapun pemilik kos yang mereka tempati. Menghadapi perang Tirta lawan Gani sehari-hari itu sama dengan memperpendek umur sendiri.

 

“Bacot amat jadi orang,” geram sosok bermata sipit itu. Suaranya yang dalam dan agak serak tidak membantu meringankan suasana, malah makin membuat Fia banjir keringat dingin. Ditambah hawa-hawa kelam yang menguar dari balik punggung, _drawing pen_ yang digenggam Gani pun berubah jadi senjata mematikan di mata Fia.

 

“Um, Gan, tunggu bentar, ini bisa di—“

 

“Berisik!”

 

“Rese’ lo, Gan! Enggak ada salah apa-apa juga—“

 

Perang antara api dan air yang entah keberapa dimulai sudah.

 

**.**

 

“Gani nyeremin,” desis seorang gadis berbandana hitam, setengah berbisik pada gadis lain yang tengah membaca buku. “Galaknya bukan main, padahal Tirta ‘kan cuma ketawa.” Lawan bicaranya tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya karena berdasarkan pengalaman, menyela ucapan Rosa yang notabene penggemar berat Tirta Candra berarti omelan panjang lebar selama setengah jam penuh. Jadilah ia lanjut membuat resume…

 

…meski tiap beberapa detik sekali, mata hijau tua Rina melirik ke arah si _redhead_ hasil salon dengan bibir melengkung tipis.

 

**.**

 

“Enggak salah apa-apa? Yakin lo?” Urat di dahi Gani berkedut, mulut mengunyah sisa wafer dengan barbar—Fia tambah merinding dibuatnya. “Habis ngumpetin tugas yang garis matinya hari ini sampai bikin sport jantung, masih bilang enggak salah apa-apa?”

 

Jeda penuh keheningan, sebelum Fia melempar tatapan tidak kalah tajam ke Tirta. Targetnya sendri buang muka, bersiul-siul tidak jelas dengan wajah separuh tertutupi topi. Gani ambil posisi duduk di sebelah Fia, menggigit wafer terakhir dengan keras dan tampang preman terpasang di wajah. Kalau Fia sudah pasang ekspresi begitu, ia tinggal duduk santai dan menunggu hasil akhirnya saja.

 

“Tirta.” Bahkan suara dingin yang jarang terdengar dari mulut seorang Alfian Alma pun tidak ampuh untuk membuat Gani merinding. Sukses membuat pengunjung kantin lain bergidik ngeri, tetapi tidak untuk Gani yang kegalakannya setara dengan dosen ter-killer sejurusan. “Binder siapa yang kamu tinggal di gelanggang teater kemarin sore?”

 

Sepasang mata coklat muda yang sudah sipit makin menyipit seiring dengan makin derasnya keringat dingin teman satu kosnya, tetapi Gani masih bungkam. Begitu juga dengan penghuni meja lainnya; mereka tidak berani bicara sepatah katapun. Tidak setelah mereka menyaksikan seorang Alfian Alma yang terkenal ceriwis berubah menjadi gunung es.

 

“Itu tugas mata kuliah apa?”

 

Gani diam sejenak, menelan wafernya sebelum menjawab, “Psikologi Agama.”

 

“Dosen pengampu?”

 

Saat nama dosen tergalak sejurusan terlontar sebagai jawaban, berbagai reaksi muncul: Fia dengan tatapan horornya, Tirta yang harus susah payah menelan ludah, dan gejala alergi untuk beberapa pengunjung lain. Kebanyakan yang terkena gejala terakhir adalah teman satu jurusan, entah satu angkatan atau tidak. Bahkan ibu-ibu penjaga kantin pun langsung komat-kamit, memanjatkan doa pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar Tirta dan Fia diampuni dosa-dosanya dan diterima amal baiknya.

 

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Fia menarik kedua teman satu jurusannya pergi ke gelanggang UKM teater kampus. Dengan wajah panik bukan main, tentunya.

 

“DEMIT KAMU BRO! Mikir apa kamu sampai nyembunyiin tugas dari dosen paling killer sepanjang masa di kampus seberang paling ujung, hah?!”

 

“Ngerjain orang, tentunya,” gumam Gani pelan, sementara Tirta kembali tertawa lepas. Fia mengerang geram. “Bisa berhenti ketawa enggak sih?! Ini alamat aku kena amuk juga tau!”

 

Alis kemerahan naik sebelah. “’ _Kena amuk juga_ ’… “ Hening sejenak, biarkan suara langkah kaki dan napas terengah-engah ambil peran sebentar. “Oh ya, babysitter paruh waktunya Tirta ya, kamu.”

 

“Berisik! Ini tugasmu lho! Panik dikit ngapa?!”

 

“Kepanikanku udah habis stoknya tadi pagi, sayangnya,” jawab Gani, sedatar mungkin yang ia bisa tampilkan.

 

Dan tawa Tirta kembali mengeras.

 

Salahkah Fia berasumsi kalau teman dekatnya itu memang agak miring pikirannya?

 

**-**

 

_Ada tangisan keras._

 

**-**

 

Gelanggang UKM Teater terlihat sepi ketika mereka sampai di sana. Sesuatu yang cukup mencengangkan, mengingat hari ini adalah jadwal kumpul untuk para anggotanya. Entah karena jadwal berubah dadakan atau apa, Fia tidak tahu—tetapi yang pasti, firasatnya berubah tidak enak. Pikirannya melayang, hingga saat Gani dan Tirta sudah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, ia masih tetap tinggal diam beberapa langkah di belakang.

 

**-**

 

_Tangisannya makin keras, tidak teredam bahkan oleh gemuruh petir sekalipun. Genggamannya pada tubuh tanpa nyawa mengerat._

 

**-**

 

“Fia?”

 

Fia berkedip cepat. Kepalanya terasa pening saat diangkat; sejak kapan pula ia terdiam sambil memandangi tanah di bawahnya?

 

“Kecapekan lari?” tanya Tirta khawatir. Ia sudah berada tepat di depan Fia sekarang. Gani, yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk, mendengus keras. “Kalau dia kecapekan lari gara-gara jarak segini, alamat kampus hancur.”

 

“Berisik.”

 

Gani buang muka, tetapi mata coklatnya masih melirik Fia yang belum bicara apa-apa.

 

“Uh, mau kuantar ke klinik kampus? Biar si Gani sendiri yang nyari bindernya. Itu udah kelihatan kok.”

 

Fia berkedip lagi. Ini perasaannya saja atau Tirta memang mulai memudar?

 

“Fia? Halo, Fia? Masih ada di bumi?”

 

Gani berdecak kesal. Sambil mengibaskan tangan, ia berkata, “Udah, bawa aja ke klinik kampus. Biar aku yang ambil sendiri. Sana, cepetan, sebelum dia pingsan. Repot kalau harus ngegotong orang, tau.”

 

Tirta mengangguk pelan sebelum menggamit tangan Fia. “Ayo, kutemenin ya?”

 

**-**

 

_Sosok berjubah hitam itu menangis, meski ia tidak akan pernah mengakui kalau ia menangisi kepergian sosok di pelukannya._

 

**-**

 

“Siapa yang nangis?”

 

Tirta dan Gani bertukar pandang sebelum kembali fokus ke Fia. Gani, yang awalnya sudah setengah jalan menuju tempat bindernya tergeletak, memilih untuk putar balik dan mendekati Tirta dengan alis bertautan. “Seriusan, Fia kenapa?”

 

“Malah tanya yang enggak tau,” sahut Tirta khawatir. Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan Fia saat ia menatap lurus mata sosok teman dekatnya itu. Fia yang masih mematung di tempat dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk dan mata menerawang…

 

“Tirta.”

 

Bola mata hitam sejajar dengan mata Fia; mata coklat tua yang semakin gelap dan—

 

“Siapa kamu sebenarnya?”

 

**-**

 

_“Sudah kubilang juga...”_

_Tidak ada jawaban._

_“Semua berakhir sama—tidak ada yang berubah.”_

_Helaian rambut hitam yang masih basah menutupi sepasang mata berwarna sama, menyembunyikan duka, kekecewaan dan—_

_“Dia tetap berakhir **mati** , ‘kan?”_

_\--amarah._

_Orang ini menyebalkan._

 

**.**

 

_Ada jeritan kesakitan._

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

_**To be continued** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir membaca :D


End file.
